


Stitches

by Dearly_Divided



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: About as soft as I'm gonna get, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided
Summary: Bed rest, the Doctor had told them, was imperative. Injuries like Dawn’s would take time to heal, she needed to rest and Jacob was determined to make sure that that happened, no matter how much of a fuss Dawn kicked up (and boy, did she kick up a fuss).
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarsAndSkies (LittleMissWrath)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWrath/gifts).



> A gift for my friend Lúa (Starsandskies) featuring her incredible OC Dawn Wilson (Thanks for all your support bby!) 💖

It wasn’t often that Jacob allowed himself to indulge in a morning lie in. It wasn’t so much a choice as a habit… of sorts. Turned out that while you could take the soldier out of the war, taking the war out of the soldier wasn’t quite so easy.

Jacob was no stranger to nightmares, or to sleepless nights. Jerking awake before the sun rose, sweating, panting, the phantom sensation of cold gun metal in his hands and a searing heat spreading across his back was something he’d long since become used to. But the last few months things had been different. He still woke up early, sometimes from the nightmares, sometimes just out of habit, but instead of hauling himself out of bed and throwing himself into a gruelling workout, he found a new reason to linger in bed.

Dawn.

Maybe it was softness, but the sight of his girl, and she was _his girl_ , sleeping curled up against his side, her auburn hair spilling across his bare chest filled him with a sense of peace he’d long since given up on. His lips would crook into a small smile and he’d shift slightly, bringing his arm up to slip around her waist, his rough, calloused fingers tracing absent-minded patterns against her skin.

If he had the time, he’d gladly spend hours like that, slowly coaxing Dawn awake and then coaxing a little more, drawing breathless sighs and moans from her soft lips before he reached for her, flipping her over and fucking her into the mattress until she was screaming, whimpering, beautiful mess for him.

But as much as he was loath to leave her, duty called - Soldiers weren’t gonna train themselves. He’d press a kiss against her cheek, shifting as gently as he could to untangle himself from her so he could yank on his jeans and a tee and get to work.

 _Most_ mornings, that was.

Bed rest, the Doctor had told them, was imperative. Injuries like Dawn’s would take time to heal, she needed to rest and Jacob was determined to make sure that that happened, no matter how much of a fuss Dawn kicked up (and boy, did she kick up a fuss).

But if that meant lingering just that little bit longer in bed in the mornings, so be it. Not even Joseph could have pried him from her side during that first week. Rough morning sex might have been off the table, but after coming so close to losing her entirely, Jacob was content with simply watching as she slept, every slow, steady rise and fall of her chest a reminder that she was still there with him, safe and sound.

He’d make damn sure she stayed that way, too.

In hindsight, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise when his eyes cracked open one morning to find her side of the bed empty, the sheets growing cold in her absence. Instead, ignoring the slight pang he felt in his chest at her absence, Jacob rolled out of bed with an exasperated sigh, foregoing a shower in favour of pulling on the closest clothes he could find.

If they were at St. Francis’ he might have been more concerned, but considering they were holed up in his cabin, miles away from pretty much everything, there was only so far she could have gone. As it was, the very moment he slipped out of the bedroom he heard it, the muffled grunts and curses coming from outside.

Jacob made almost no sound as he stepped out onto the back porch, folding his arms over his broad chest as he found his wayward Deputy, arms up, hands wrapped, jabbing viciously at one of the old training dummies he’d had stashed away for the odd rainy day. For a moment, he didn’t say a thing, leaning against the wooden railing as he let his eyes wander over her form, lingering over the swell of her ass for just a second too long as she reset herself. A lazy, somewhat indulgent smirk crossed his lips as he called out to her. “Dawnie, that don’t look like bed rest to me.”

She glanced back over her shoulder at him and grinned, mischief sparkling in those hazel eyes he loved so much, “I have been stuck in that goddamn bed for nearly two weeks. I needed-” another punch, “I needed fresh air - exercise,” she elaborated.

Jacob snorted, “What you need is to get your ass back inside and in bed, ladybug.” If it were anybody else, any of his soldiers, he wouldn’t have given two shits. The moment they could stand on their own two feet he’d have shoved a gun back in their hands and told them to get back to work. If they couldn’t fight then they weren’t of use to him, and the weak got culled.

But this wasn’t some random, mindless soldier, this was Dawn. Different rules applied. His eyes narrowed as she took another swing. “I‘m serious, Dawn. You want exercise, fine. I’ll take you out this afternoon, we can get you started on training again, but we’ll do it slowly and build it up so you don’t get yourself hurt-”

“I’m _fine_ , Jake,” she cut him off, spinning on her heel and launching an arching kick high in the air. He watched as her foot connected with the dummy’s head, knocking it clear off. Despite his disapproval, Jacob couldn’t fight the proud smile that graced his face as she landed with perfect form.

But whatever fleeting sense of pride he’d felt evaporated when a sharp gasp slipped from Dawn’s lips. He stood slack jawed and watched as her hands flew to her abdomen and she hunched over, falling to her knees in the mud with a cry. Jacob’s face paled, and before he even realised it he was vaulting the railing and rushing towards her.

“Dawn! Sweetheart, you alright?” he asked as he skidded to a stop beside her and dropped to the ground. “Tell me what hurts.”

Dawn was clutching at her stomach, her face pinched and white, her eyes squeezed tight. “Fucking dandy,” she grit out as he shuffled forward and cupped her cheek, his eyes frantically searching for the source of her discomfort. “It’s just my stitches, I-I think I pulled them.”

Carefully, his free hand wrapped around hers and lifted it from her stomach, his brows furrowing at the sight that met him. Sure enough, blood was seeping through her tank top - not much, but enough that they’d need to call the Doctor back in. The blood loss wouldn’t hurt her in the long run, an infection just might.

Dawn cracked an eye open, watching the frown on his face deepen the longer he studied her wound, “I swear to god, if you say ‘I told you so’…” she muttered, leaving the threat hanging.

Jacob huffed at the implication, but something in his expression softened as he met her pained gaze. His thumb brushed against her cheek, “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said with a halfhearted chuckle, and he was rewarded with a weak almost-smile from Dawn. As gently as he could manage he swept her up into his arms and stood, pressing a tender kiss against her forehead when she let out a muffled whimper. “Shh, honey. Let’s get you back inside.”

Dawn merely nodded, letting her eyes fall shut and nuzzling her face into the crook of Jacob’s neck as he carried her back across the threshold.


End file.
